


I'll See You Again

by morgan_winter17



Category: Agent Carter - Fandom, Captain America, Marvel
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Mild Angst, Reincarnation AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_winter17/pseuds/morgan_winter17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet again, away from the agonies of war and lifetimes into the future. They'll finally have that dance were the band will play something slow and they will be with the right partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll See You Again

Colored lights flashed across the large, writhing crowd of clubbers. The smell of alcohol, sweat, and fog permeated the air. A tall, blond haired, blue eyed man squeezed his way on to the dance floor. The bass pounded through his chest and euphoria washed over him and the rest of the club. As the tempo picked up, his heartbeat matched it. This was the one place he could lose himself. He began dancing; his eyes closed and let the music take him far away from himself. He felt someone join him, dancing with him and he opened his eyes. She moved in perfect rhythm and tandem with him and he smiled. He’d never had a dance partner before, never cared to, but this was a new experience. This was better, in innumerable ways.  She smiled back and kept moving. Familiarity whispered across his mind.

            The song ended and as the next one began, they drifted off the dancefloor…Well, as much drifting as they could in such a crowded place. He went to the bar and leaned against it, smiling as sweat trickled down the back of his collar.

            “Who was that? I’ve never seen you dance like that before,” his friend, no, brother smiled. He shook his head.

            “Two beers,” he said to the bartender and then he turned to his friend, “I have no idea. It felt like I knew her from a lifetime ago…”

            “Dude, she was hot.”

            He took a swig from his beer and smiled.

***

            She had never felt more exhilarated coming off the dancefloor as she did just then. Her roommate had been right. She needed to get away from her douchebag ex-boyfriend and enjoy herself for once. And the guy she had danced with was _cute_ , in an overgrown puppy dog sort of way, and he never put his hands anywhere inappropriate. A huge grin graced her face as she walked from the ladies’ room. She was a free agent. She had the rest of the weekend to pamper and love herself, and dancing with that guy had not been a bad start. Nothing could bring her down tonight. Nothing—

            “Hey, sexy. You looking good in that red skirt,” a sleaze ball shouted, pushing himself off the wall to follow her.

            “Leave me alone. That’s one,” she shouted back, gathering the attention of the hallway. They stood at a stalemate for a moment before the witnesses went back to their business.

            “Come on, doll, don’t be like that,” he replied, attempting to wrap an arm around her. She shoved his hand off as it attempted to rest dangerously close to her bottom.

            “That’s two. Walk away now.”

            The sleaze ball scoffed and put his hand on her ass. They took two steps. It was long enough for 1)the guy to develop an awful, smug grin on his face and 2) for her grab an empty beer bottle without him noticing.

            “Third strike you’re out.”       

            “What’s that’s supposed t—”

            She twisted and slammed the bottle against the side of his face. He stumbled away from her and stalked toward her. She bent her knees, lowering her center of gravity. Thank God for self-defense classes. He muttered some obscenities and came after her again: his fists were curled into crude balls. She ducked his first swing and punched him in the jaw. He fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

            “I told you to walk away,” she said to the body lying on the ground.

            “Are you all right?”

            She looked up and saw the cute guy she had danced with. There was a hint of concern in his eyes, but that was overshadowed by the admiration. _For her_ , she realized. She smiled.

            “I’m perfectly alright. I did give him three opportunities to get his hands off me,” she replied.

“Shame he didn’t take them,” he clasped his hands behind his back. There was a beat of silence between them.

            “Ah, that’s, uh, good. Um. I’m sorry, but have we, uh, met before?” he asked. He was such an idiot. Of course they hadn’t met before.

            “Because you saw me once in a dream?” she replied, cocking an eyebrow. Please don’t be _one of those guys_.

            “What? Oh, no. That wasn’t a pick up line—”

            He stared at his shoes, blushing as she laughed. It was nice, her laugh, but it sounded like she didn’t laugh very often. Which was a shame. _Dude, stop blushing. She’ll notice._

            She studied him, amused. Here they were, standing over an unconscious dick, flirting…Well, she was flirting he was blushing.

            “Would you like to relocate somewhere there is no unconscious man on the floor?” she inquired, smirking a little bit as he smiled as well. They wandered over to the lounge area, with her in the lead. He grabbed her hand a few times, when they were nearly separated by the crowd.

***

Hours passed as they talked. His friend came over and introduced himself to her and let him know that he was going back to the apartment. He told her everything and she him. They fell into an easy and respectful friendship. Especially when they chatted about  their first fights. He chuckled as she recounted how she jumped on a schoolmate’s back when he insulted her best friend. She slapped a hand over her mouth when he told her that he broke his thumb because—

 “Like an idiot, I made a fist with my thumb on the inside.”

Eventually, the DJ called for the last dance. He glanced at her and rubbed his palms on his jeans.

            “Do you want to dance? I think it’s a slow one.”

            A smile crawled across her face.

            “Sure.”

            They stepped onto the dancefloor. Only a dozen people were left in the club and only two other pairs were dancing. He held her hand and placed his other on her shoulder blades. She wrapped her free arm around his waist. He folded his wrist in so the back of her hand was resting against his heart. He closed his eyes.

            They moved in slow, languid circles on the dance floor. The familiarity that they both felt began to overwhelm them.

***

            _“I gotta put her in the water.”_

_“Please, don’t do this, we have time, we can work it out.” She was grasping at straws._

_“Right now, I’m in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer a lot of people are going to die.”_

_Moments of silence elapsed. The sound of a plane engine and a radio was all that could be heard._

_“Peggy…This is my choice.”_

_She knew that. But it didn’t make it hurt any less. So she did what she was taught :Stiff upper lip._

_“Peggy.” It was a prayer, a plea._

_“I’m here.” A whisper._

_“I’m gonna need a rain check on that dance,” he said, trying for comedy as the plane grew closer to the ocean._

_“All right. A week, next Saturday, at the Stork Club,” she was holding back tears, though a few managed to escape._

_“You got it.”_

_“Eight o’clock on the dot. Don’t you dare be late. Understood?” Her voice was distorted through the radio._

_“You know I still don’t know how to dance,” he replied, trying to reassure her._

_“I’ll show you how,” she smiled, “Just_ be _there.”_

_“We’ll have the band play something slow. I’d hate to step on your –”_

_It went to static. White noise._

_“Steve? Steve? Steve?”_

***

            She was jolted out of it when he stepped on her toes. She looked at his face. She knew him. And he put others over himself, oh, it hurt so badly, but she understood. But he was her fellow troublemaker. He respected her and knew that she could do it, because she always found a third option.

            “Sorry.”

            He was shy. He was probably never going to see her again. Not in this lifetime anyway. He had never been a big believer in reincarnation. It was no more than an interesting thought. The song ended and the DJ announced that the club was now closed.

            “It was nice seeing you again, Peggy,” he said, giving her a small smile.

            “You are very late. I don’t think I can forgive you,” she sniffed, trying her best to be pseudo peeved. That failed with a huge smile and a tight hug.

            “Steve, you know that…”

            “I know.”

            Steve kissed Peggy’s cheek. They got their coats from the coat check. Went outside into the cold air. Hailed two separate taxis. And went to live this lifetime.  


End file.
